Key of the Past
by Mithuna
Summary: His mission is to find the key and expose a terrible scandal. Her mission is to keep her secret and protect the people she loves. It should be easy if they just keep their focus... ExT (I really don't own much of anything here, perhaps in my dreams...)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Lady Madoushi was beautiful even in her death bed. Her dark tresses spread around her head like a dark halo. Her already delicate features made her seem even more fragile in her current state. Long lashes rested on her soft cheeks as she slumbered. Her pale skin glowed with youthfulness that disguised what should have been a sickly pallor. Even at the grips of illness, there was no denying the beauty of the Duchess of Clow.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, heir of the Duke of Clow, had just returned from Eton, and immediately, he came to the room of the only family he's ever known in the huge mansion. He bent his dark head to hide a slight grimace as he watched his mother. She had been young when she married the duke. Her husband was a foolish man though. He gambled away his inheritance of an ancient lineage of nobility. But no, that was not his worst sin. The duke was blessed with looks to rival Adonis, and captured many maiden hearts including that of his mother. She loved him despite their marriage being arranged. However, ever since she successfully gave him an heir, the man broke her heart every night he spent gambling away with nary a care for his wife. Lady Madoushi left by herself poured her overflowing love on her only son. Even now, the duke was absent despite his wife's precarious position at the edge of death.

Eriol looked back at his mother and noticed that she was awake. She had been staring at him with the same eyes he has ever known. Deep, loving eyes.

"Look for the key, Eriol. Look for her. Protect her. You know your legacy." She spoke softly, but with intensity.

Eriol had heard the story innumerable times. Lady Madoushi came from a long line of nobility that secretly served under the crown as spies. Her family possessed a book containing numerous scandals collected about the English elite society, the Ton. The book could only be opened by a single key that was passed down only to women. In her generation, she inherited the book, but gave the key to her beloved cousin. She had always been careful not to mention any name.

"I will, mother."

He was surprised at the sudden change of emotion he saw in her expressive eyes. For the first time in his life, his mother looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "My dear son, I should have been stronger for you."

"Nonsense, mother." You had nothing more left to give, he thought silently.

"Live free, be happy, and find love. I wanted all of these for you," she insisted.

"I don't need them. They are only illusions."

There was a long pause before she whispered almost too softly, "At least one of them, I can give you-"

A knock at the door interrupted her. "His Grace has returned, sir," a maid told Eriol as he answered the door.

"Go, Eriol. I need to speak with your father... one last time."

Eriol would never understand her love for his father. The duke, himself, was a cold man, cruel in his discipline. He took one last look at her peaceful form before leaving. He ran straight to the forest that had always been his refuge. It was here where he met the son of a neighboring earl. His best friend, Syaoran. They would often come here to escape from their fathers. Syaoran's father slept around with little discretion. But today, he was alone.

It was dark when he returned to the mansion. Silence. But then, the mansion had always seemed abandoned. The halls were stripped to the bare essentials. Most of their possessions were sold to pay for debts. He cursed his father once again.

"Your Grace, the duchess of Clow has just passed," Spinel, the butler, interrupted his thoughts.

Eriol was about to rush to his mother's room, but noticed something the servant said, "Your Grace?"

"His Grace, the Duke of Clow has also passed. He was killed by the late duchess."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 _10 years later_

A gown of bronze floated down the staircase of the packed ballroom. The lady's honey blonde hair threatening to spill from its pins as she stepped with a down the landing. The red bodice of her dress was elegant on the slender form it was draped on. With sleeves of white, resembling wings, and red silk adorning the sides of the gown, the young woman looked like a fair angel descending from heaven. Her emerald eyes scanned the crowd in excitement, but stumbled the next moment. She was steadied by her companion.

Tomoyo Daidouji sighed in relief. "You have to be careful, Sakura. I would not like to see you injured before we even reach the ballroom." Sakura Kinomoto, Lady Avalon, was a favorite of the Beau Monde. Her bright personality and youthful beauty admired and adored by many. Her only fault was a high tendency to be graceless.

"Thank you for the help, Tomoyo. I really am so clumsy, but I'm glad I have you by my side!" Sakura eyed her best friend surreptitiously. Tomoyo was dressed in an out of date gray gown that have been worn and trimmed numerous times. It was baggy and did nothing for her figure. Her coiffure was plainly done. The only color on her were the purple ribbons that trimmed her bodice and matched her eyes. "I still don't understand why you dress like this though, Tomoyo. You can at least wear more flattering clothes. You have expert taste in style, and yet you dress so..."

Tomoyo shrugged and whispered, "As I have said before, it fits my image." Image as a plain and dull woman, Tomoyo added to herself. "Besides, you know I can't afford such lavish clothing. I have no need for such silly luxuries anyway." Just as she said it, she caught the guilt that tinged the merry eyes of her friend. She hastily added, "Your beauty must be shown through though! I'm honored to see wear that gown tonight."

"It's your best one yet, Tomoyo. But don't you want to attract-", Sakura was interrupted by a discreet cough made behind her.

"Pardon, Lady Avalon, but may I have this dance," an attractive man with blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes said. He glanced at Tomoyo briefly before she was dismissed as he returned his attention to Sakura.

Sakura saw the look and hesitated a moment before Tomoyo gave her an encouraging nod. "I'd be glad to dance with you Lord Wyvern."

As Sakura was led to the dance floor for the quadrille, Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts. She wondered if the man heard Sakura's words. She had to warn Sakura to be more careful. Her friend meant well, but she could be so innocent and gullible, who knows when she'd slip and blurt out Tomoyo's secret. As if the scandal sheets needed more ammunition to fire against herself, Tomoyo thought in disgust.

Tomoyo was raised alone by her mother who hovered on the edges of poverty. Lady Daidouji, the daughter of a lowly nobleman, left her husband to spare Tomoyo from the cruelty and coldness of the man. Ever since the scandal, they had skirted around the edges of polite society. They were only tolerated as they were close family friends of the well-respected Earl of Avalon, Sakura's brother, and his family. Two years ago, Tomoyo found a way to help her mother make ends meet by being a seamstress of the elite ladies of the fashionable Ton, but secretly. If Society discovered her occupation, she and her mother would be turned out. Tomoyo couldn't risk it for her mother. Despite the haughty Ton's opinion of the drab Miss Daidouji, her gowns and designs were popular and deemed the height of fashion. She had Sakura to thank for her clients. Sakura was known in society as the only person to know how to contact the elusive seamstress, and acted as the said seamstress' model.

Tomoyo adored dressing Sakura up. Sakura was slender and tall, and she possessed a charm that transferred to anything she wore. Although Sakura was part of the high society, she was humble, sensitive, and kind. Perhaps, a little too kind. Wallpaper Tomoyo often acted as a companion and chaperone for the motherless and vivacious Sakura. Never considered as a beauty herself, Tomoyo further paled in comparison when beside the social butterfly. A confirmed spinster at the age of three and twenty, she often steered her naïve friend away from the dark intents of wicked men. She muttered "heartless beasts," as she turned away from the dance and came nose to button with a solid wall. She started to look up with an apology on her lips, but was left speechless as she started at the eyes of a predator.

The man recovered faster and immediately stepped back with a slight bow. "Pardon me, miss. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

Sapphire, his eyes were sapphire. She was still trapped in his gaze as she carelessly said "Prowling is not uncommon for the likes of you."

His midnight blue eyes briefly lit with a mischievous light as he said, "Beasts hunt to satiate their needs."

His hair was black with tints of blue. It looked so thick. The lock on his forehead made her long to scrape it back and test its softness. She blinked and immediately dropped into a curtsy averting her gaze. "I apologize, Your Grace. Please excuse me." What was wrong with her? She was immune to reprobates, she told herself. She had to be to protect Sakura, and this man was definitely dangerous. She was about to make a hasty retreat when his next words stopped her.

"Please stay, miss. I'll have to hunt you down again when Lady Avalon rejoins you."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the seventh Duke of Clow, watched as Lady Avalon descended the stairs. Unlike the other males that stared at the lady's beauty, his focus was on her gown. It was well-made and complemented the girl well, but what caught his attention was the design. It was unmistakable, unbelievable. The dress was designed after the key he had been looking for. He had to know who made the gown. It was his mission.

"If the lady sees you staring like that, she'll probably make a run for it," the gentleman beside him said with a grin. "Although I can see why you'd take an interest in her, an incomparable beauty."

"Indeed, I believe I shall secure a dance with her." Eriol replied to his childhood friend, Syaoran Li, Earl of Wolfcrest. The man seemed to have a life mission of bedding more women than his late father.

"Whoa there, old boy, you'll have to pass the dragon first before reaching the princess." Syaoran eyed his tall friend in glee. "Then again, you could just dole out your charm." Syaoran knew only too well that Eriol could charm a saint to commit murder. One could even say that the duke was too beautiful for his own good. He was known to be great at seducing women, but there were also too many women who would gladly be lured by him.

"Dragon?"

"A pet name of the men for Miss Daidouji, the mousy brunette beside Lady Avalon. She is known to be timid and quiet, but she's notorious for chasing guys away from her charge. Rather protective actually. Can't really blame her with a beauty like Lady Avalon though."

Miss? An unmarried chaperone. Eriol looked at the miss in question who had her back turned as she assisted Lady Avalon. She had hair so dark it could be black. She had a short stature that probably only reached his chest. Her shapeless gown could not hide the hints of roundness from his trained eye. If what he saw was any indication, she had the body of a goddess. He wondered if her face was at least half as interesting.

"She's not mousy."

"She's rather ordinary, at any rate, a little on the pudgy side." Syaoran stated with a bland voice as he too watched Lady Avalon.

"How do you know so much of her?" inquired Eriol in a neutral tone.

"I have tried approaching Lady Avalon before, but it seems Miss Daidouji disapproves of 'unmitigated asses'', Syaoran stated with a huff.

Eriol considered for a moment before striding away with a brief "I shall check myself then."

Eriol found that the Lady Avalon had already been asked to dance, but it gave him an opportunity to assess her so called guardian for the mean time. He was closer now, and he saw that she could probably be not much older than her charge. As he came to stand behind her, he got a whiff of lavender. Too light to be perfume, but the faint scent was more tantalizing because of it. He threaded a little closer to catch more of it when he heard her murmur "heartless beasts." He didn't have time to step back before she turned and delightfully crashed to his chest.

He looked down at her, and his first clear thought was "amethyst." It seemed she, indeed, have a face to match the body. It took him a moment to recover and step back before saying "Pardon me, miss. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

Her reply was nearly lost to his ears as his attention was riveted to her full lips as she spoke. She could make a fortune with those lips. He felt a twitch at the thought before mindlessly replying, "Beasts hunt to satiate their needs."

Something must have given away his wayward thoughts for the next moment she moved as if to flee from a predator. He quickly remembered her wariness to males and used that thought as the perfect bait in his next statement.

"Please stay, miss. I'll have to hunt you down again when Lady Avalon rejoins you."

She looked like a cornered rabbit before realization sunk into her. He almost took mercy on her if he wasn't busy admiring the creamy soft-looking skin of her cheek that was tinged with pink. She might not be the conventional beauty, but her eyes definitely had a most appealing way of looking at him. He pleasantly watched as her expression changed from prey to hunter as he could almost imagine seeing her hackles rising.

Tomoyo glared at the rogue in front of her. He was just another cad out to seduce her dear Sakura. Duke or not, she would not let Sakura come back here to be enticed by this scoundrel! She had to get rid of him quick and lead him away from her innocent flower. One look at this man's face and Sakura would be a goner. Not that Sakura should be compared to the silly young chits of the ton, but there's no defense to a man like the duke of Clow. Indeed, she had heard of the rumors of his escapades. The scandal sheets always had his name somewhere. She even heard of how a year ago two of his mistresses clawed at each other at a ball while he was in the process of seducing yet another lady. Tomoyo disproved of gossip, but this man wore scandal like a cape and it was impossible not to notice when he had such wide and solid shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but Lady Avalon is already engaged for the rest of the evening." She knew it was a lie for they had just arrived, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that it was easy to find a _respectable_ partner for Sakura anyway. Lord Clow, on the other hand, did not possess a single respectable bone in his admittedly wicked body. Tomoyo dashed the last thought from her mind.

"However, I do know another lady who might be interested to entertain you for the evening, Your Grace."

Eriol could practically read her mind. He figured she had no idea how much her eyes gave her away. He knew she intended to lead him away. Although he normally finished his mission quickly and efficiently, he supposed there's no hurry this time. After all, he's had this mission for a decade now. Besides, the almost desperate effort of Miss Daidouji to lead him away was irresistible. She looked like she expected him to do something immoral any moment. A gentleman should never disappoint a lady. He smiled at her and said, "How kind of you to offer, Miss Daidouji. I'd be delighted to spend the evening in your company."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I must repeat. No matter how much I wish it so, I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Tomoyo had always considered herself smart and capable. The past years had proven that. She faced the difficulties life threw at her like a warrior. She searched for ways to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads as soon as she was able to count. She managed their domestic expenses as well as any man on his estate, maybe better. She found a discreet occupation, so her mother wouldn't have to sell more jewelry or heirlooms. Yes, Tomoyo is a smart and capable woman.

So when the Duke of Clow presented her this difficulty, she did what a smart and capable woman would do. She fled.

When Sakura found her, she had her composure back in place, and they chatted about the gowns of several guests. She wasn't being a coward. One has to pick one's battles, after all. Or so she kept telling herself for the past hour.

Tomoyo took in the hopeful faces of youthful lads about them. They ranged from foppish dandies to fashionable gentlemen. It seemed the supper dance would begin soon.

Sakura's mind was adrift as she absentmindedly conversed with Tomoyo. She had heard of the rumors about the sinful Duke of Clow. She had also seen the dangerous duke talking to Tomoyo. At first, she thought the duke was just another eager suitor based on the disapproval she had glimpsed on Tomoyo's face. The next moment though, Tomoyo had disappeared. She observed the duke silently as he followed Tomoyo with his eyes, eyes of a very hungry panther finally finding a morsel of meat.

Sakura knew Tomoyo believed her innocent and even naïve. With the attention she gets though, not even Tomoyo could keep her unaware of everything. She indulges her friend, nonetheless. Her best friend had so few people to care for, and she knew Tomoyo saw this as an act of gratitude. However, Tomoyo believed herself plain and boring. Sakura knew better. All it would take for everyone else was a closer look to conclude the same. Tomoyo had always reminded her of the late beautifully stunning Lady Avalon, the mother she missed dearly. Both women share more than looks though, they alike have a scandalous past, and if what Sakura suspected was right, a shared past.

Sakura did her best to distract any bounder's attention from Tomoyo. She made sure to keep her friend's reputation spotless. She knew Tomoyo had suffered more than enough. Now, it seemed Tomoyo had wandered too close to dangerous waters. She had caught the eye of the most wicked of them all. His eyes never left her.

"Sakura, Lord Terada is somewhat old, but he is knowledgeable and polite. Perhaps you should engage him for the supper dance." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura snapped out of her musings. "I believe he is preparing to ask Lady Sasaki."

"Hmm, I have forgotten about that rumor. What about Lord Yamazaki?"

She was about to reply when the duke emerged from behind them and bowed.

"Miss Daidouji, a pleasure to come upon you again. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to the exquisite lady with you?"

Tomoyo could have kicked herself. She could have steered them away before he reached them, but that dimple at the corner of his mouth had flashed at her as he strode to them. Dratted dimple.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. "Sakura, may I present, His Grace, the Duke of Clow." Sakura curtsied.

"Your Grace, Lady Avalon, sister to the Earl of Avalon." She hoped the reminder might warn him away. Touya's reputation of protectiveness preceded him. But no, this man is a duke. It was hopeless.

"An honor to finally meet you, Lady Avalon." Eriol bowed over Sakura's proffered hand. A wayward ebony lock falling into eyes that spoke secrets of midnight. Carved lips, fit for seducing the most experienced courtesan, lifting in one corner. Tomoyo glared.

"The honor is mine, Your Grace."

Eriol fancied hearing a warning in her tone. Lady Avalon was smiling pleasantly though, so he might have imagined it.

Syaoran not so subtle nudged him aside and bowed before Lady Avalon too. "Lady Avalon, you become more beautiful with every meeting."

"And you grow bolder, Lord Wolfcrest," Tomoyo glared harder.

"That is a marvelous gown, Lady Avalon. I have never seen anything of its likeness." Eriol interrupted smoothly.

Sakura beamed as Tomoyo frowned. She should have remembered to talk to Sakura.

"Indeed, it is another original of Madame Taylor."

Eriol stared blankly. Syaoran grinned, finding a common topic. "Ah yes, my sisters adore her works. Is it true you're the only one in Society who knows the woman?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one." Tomoyo nudged Sakura.

"I was not aware of this mysterious lady. Perhaps you can tell me more about her over supper?" Eriol said while looking at Lady Avalon.

Tomoyo grew alarmed. She almost forgot why the duke was here in the first place. How could she get so distracted and let her guard down. Sakura saw this as her opportunity to divert Clow's interest, and was about to accept when-

"It would be my pleasure." Tomoyo said with a forced smile, offering her hand.

Eriol, far from annoyed at the change of plans, grinned and led her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Tomoyo tried to keep silent as they danced. If she ignored him, he would simply be disinterested and get bored like everyone else. It always worked.

Eriol simply watched and smiled. When he flashed that cursed dimple at her, Tomoyo averted her eyes and said, "My Lord, it is unseemly of you to stare."

"I am not staring, ma'am. I'm waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to what?" Tomoyo finally looked up at him, and caught the mischief dancing in his eyes. She sucked in a quick breath. He isn't going to make an indecent proposition here in public, is he?

"I recall you were going to tell me more about this Madame Taylor."

Tomoyo sighed in relief, and felt Eriol tense briefly. "She is a gifted seamstress, they say. She makes the finest dresses for the finest ladies of the Ton, but she keeps her identity a secret."

Eriol firmly kept his gaze from her decolletage, "Some prefer their good deeds unknown to the public."

Tomoyo was surprised by this. Most people would wonder or sneer when told she won't flaunt her success. He spoke as though he understood without being told why.

"It is easy to be great when you have the best resources to work with." Tomoyo eyed him carefully. She was playing with fire simply by saying that. She should have changed the topic from the start. People saw the beautiful gowns, never the maker. She couldn't help herself; she was curious.

"Thank you, Miss Daidouji, but I believe the credit goes to my hardworking tenants. I simply invest." Eriol dismissed it, but she could detect pride hidden in his gaze.

Duly humbled, Tomoyo dropped her gaze.

Because of her work, She knew Eriol owned mills in the north among other things. His mills produced some of the best clothing materials to be had. She also knew people in his employ who supply her, and they enjoyed benefits much better than others in the same line of work. He was wise and effective in his business, but no one gossiped about it except to say how much wealth he has amassed. Tomoyo now wondered if he had other qualities he hid under his mantle of scandal and sin.

The song had ended and the duke was escorting her to the supper table in curious silence. She was used to silence from her partners because most gentlemen only escort her to get closer to Sakura. But right now, Tomoyo was steadily getting annoyed. He should have refused outright earlier if he had no intention of even pretending to be in her company. Here she was doing her best to ignore the heat he radiated and the scent of sandalwood, clean soap, and spicy male he exuded, and he just sat there in silence.

After the main course was cleared, she couldn't bear it anymore. Tomoyo lifted her gaze to his, ready to set him straight, only to stop. He was watching her with the light of mischief back in his eyes. She distractedly wondered if this man always disrupted the flow of words with a simple look. Probably.

"What are you doing, Your Grace?" Tomoyo said looking back at her plate.

"I was wondering how you came to be Lady Avalon's chaperone at such a young age." Eriol said after a moment. Truth was, he had been distracted watching her eat. He never before thought a woman could look so scrumptious devouring delicious food.

"I'm already three and twenty. I have long been left on the shelf. As for how I came to be Sakura's chaperone… Our mothers were close friends, and even now, her family lets us reside with them every Season. Sakura lost her mother when she was young, so I act as her chaperone now." Tomoyo said evenly as sherbet was being served. For an unscrupulous scoundrel, the duke had rather normal conversation topics. She sighed in relief.

"Why doesn't Lady Daidouji chaperone her?" She paused her spoon at the question. Eriol watched as ice melted and dripped on her decolletage. She dabbed at the sweetened skin before resuming.

"Mama has become… weak through the years. She loves society, but she probably can't handle the demands of being Sakura's chaperone."

"You're not much older than Lady Avalon. Do you not have plans to marry?" He watched as another spoon paused, threatening to drip again. Eriol swore if it fell, he was going to follow it on the way down.

Tomoyo smiled a little sadly and dropped the spoon back down, "It seems I don't inspire enough passion in men to marry."

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right man. Would you do me the honor of standing by me for the next dance?" Eriol knew he was playing a dangerous game. He never dallied with innocents. The next dance was a waltz though, and he couldn't leave tonight without tasting Miss Tomoyo Daidouji's lips.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize for not updating often. I'm rather occupied on weekdays, so I can only work on this on weekends. I will try to post at least 2 chapters every weekend though. I would also like to thank the people reading and reviewing my story. I really am just writing as an outlet and I don't exactly need the support, but it's nonetheless appreciated. I am unsure though about making the chapters longer. There are just scenes I'd like to end at certain moments, but I shall try to extend them. Anywho, enjoy~

xoxoxox

Perhaps the duke wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. They were probably mostly rumors, and no one knew better than Tomoyo how gossip painted a person in the most unflattering colors. He couldn't have possibly slept with all those women, right? Did he really only care about his vain looks, his silly wagers, and his legions of women? She didn't know, and it would be hypocritical of her to assume anything.

"Does Lady Avalon contact Madame Taylor often?" he said, bringing her out of her musings. She realized she had been staring at his face since they'd started dancing. The duke waltzed like a dream. He led and spun her around like a ballerina. She felt light as a feather in his arms. Arms that were solid under her hands. She wondered how a gentleman could be so physically fit. What was he saying again?

Instantly wary after remembering, Tomoyo tensed and answered with care. "I don't think she does, My Lord." It was true enough. Tomoyo regularly stayed in the manor, so Sakura rarely called upon her.

"I wonder if I might make a request of her myself." He said as he expertly steered them away from a drunk lord and his partner. She was soft and fragrant in his arms, and his imagination was still playing havoc on his mind.

On the other hand, Eriol didn't know what possessed him to say it, but now that he has, he thought it was a good idea. It would greatly help in proceeding with his mission. He was surprised though that he was enjoying his evening. He rarely found anything to amuse him in society lately. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't have a new mistress to entertain him every week, and he certainly didn't make a deal with the devil, sacrificing women every night to maintain his looks. The rumors didn't bother him though, especially since he started most of them. Perceived indolence had its merits.

The man had no female relatives as far as Tomoyo knew. And he couldn't possibly mean… It was improper of a gentleman to gift a woman something so intimate! She was horrified by the idea of making a gift for any of his paramours.

"I can't imagine what a man might need a gown for." Tomoyo hotly whispered as a couple danced by them.

Eriol couldn't help it. "Can't you?"

Tomoyo flushed.

"Your Grace, I insist you drop your teasing. You are not as wicked as people make you out to be, and there is no need-"

"Oh I can imagine several women who would love the gift." He quickly interrupted. Eriol felt his mind snap to attention at her words. He immediately realized he had been careless the past few hours. He still had a mission to do. He couldn't jeopardize his carefully made position in society over the bewitching bat of Miss Daidouji's eyelashes. He knew it would take only one person.

Eriol would just have to put her straight, nudge back the situation to reality and focus. "Wouldn't gorgeous gowns please you, Miss Daidouji?"

"That hardly matters-"

"On the contrary, it matters very much." She felt him pull her closer by a fraction as he bent his head to her ear. "Satisfied people provide _satisfaction_ better, yes?"

Tomoyo nearly sputtered at the unmistakeable implication, and before she realized it, he had maneuvered them into one of the alcoves at the edge of the ball room. Hidden behind heavy curtains, she found herself very close to a virile masculine body. "Unhand me, Your Grace"

"I cannot for I have yet to touch you, Miss Daidouji."

Indeed, his muscular arms were caging her body, keeping her trapped, but not touching. His scent of spice teased her nose again as she struggled to maintain her composure. "Lord Clow, we have no reason to be here. We must get back to the dance."

He came closer. Her breathing became heavier and he could almost feel her chest touch his with every inhale. "Eriol. Being so… close, you can afford to call me Eriol, can't you, Tomoyo?" He said roughly.

She was being hypnotized by his closeness or perhaps his eyes that were now dark as night. In her mind, she could hear the distant ringing of alarm, but she felt her sanity leaving her with every exhale. "I have not… permitted you to… call me by my first name…" Good Lord! Was that her voice? She felt so breathless. As if his presence robbed anyone the ability to take in air.

"And we do have reason to be here. I have to prove to you." Eriol told himself this was only to protect his cover. The tingles racing on his arms had nothing to do with the way her eyes turned into the color of wine as it darkened. The heat gathering low in his body was not caused by the tongue that surreptitiously darted out to moisten her mesmerizing lips.

"Prove to me what?" She realized too late her reply should have been 'You need not prove anything.'

Lavender floated to his nose, teasing, tantalizing. He bent his head to capture more of it.

Tomoyo could feel his warm breath on her face. Her gaze dropped to his chiseled mouth. If perfection existed she thought, she'd find it there.

"That I'm far more _wicked_ than they claim." She had no time to protest, but she didn't know what she would have said even if she did. Time seemed to slow languidly almost stopping as she felt his lips on hers. His arm wrapped around her shoulders like rope, but she had no thought of escape. It was blessedly wicked and warm.

He pressed his lips to her velvet pillow-plump lips. Heaven tasted like strawberry sherbet on a woman's lips. Impossibly sweet and heady.

She chased his mouth as she felt him lift his head, it couldn't be over already. He chuckled and angled his head returning to the call of her siren lips. She found herself being thoroughly and efficiently kissed.

This was wrong. Something this good must be wrong. If she thought about it hard enough, she'd remember why locking lips with a despicable man was so very wrong. But thinking seemed superfluous at this moment.

He dragged his tongue on her mouth almost lazily, and nibbled on her bottom lip playfully. Tomoyo had never been kissed before, but she knew this was amazing. Nothing could be better, she thought. She parted her lips to take a breath and he plundered in. She couldn't have been more delighter for being so wrong.

After another eternity, he lifted his head and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were nearly as rosy as her lips. He almost dipped his head back. "If you keep looking at me like that, I might have to _satiate my needs_."

Tomoyo flushed harder, and heard him chuckle. He was laughing at her! How dare he! She should have known it was only a matter of time before he revealed his true colors. She lifted her eyes to his with a hard glare. She thought she was something wild for a moment as their eyes met, but it was gone with a blink.

Slowly, as if she were under water, she lifted her arm and drew it back.

 _SMACK!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I edited a bit from when I updated. It seems I was so sleepy I wasn't able to clean it well.

"He spent evening the with her. First time he spent a whole evening with only one chit." The young man said nervously. He really would rather not be here if he didn't have to.

The man sitting behind the desk eyed him coldly. " _Interesting_. You say it was a Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?"

He wiped sweat that had started slipping down his temples. "Yes, sir. Plain and boring girl."

If possible, the man's eyes grew colder, glaring at him. With disapproval dripping at his words, he said, "It really is a small world."

"Sir?"

This boy is pathetic, the man thought. He had no eye for beauty and no pride to speak of. He sneered. "Keep observing his movements and Miss Daidouji." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the feckless lad.

Soon. Soon, he'll have the key and his revenge. His exile is nearing its end.

xoxoxox

Thick blackness and quiet blanketed her. Barely anything could be recognized in the darkness, but she knew the hallways like the back of her hand. She stepped lightly, careful not to break the fragile silence. Light would soon chase the shadows away. She sneaked out of the house without event and pulled a plain cloak over her head. Only when she was secured inside a hired carriage did she relax.

It was very early in the morning. She hoped the duke would be awake when she gets there. Even if he wasn't though, she was determined to meet him. She had to be back before noon. Tomoyo is sure to look for her if she were absent for too long.

If things went wrong, she risked compromising herself and bringing scandal in the family. But she had to do this. Her brother would possibly strangle her if he found out his virtuous single sister was heading to a notorious bachelor's dwelling. Meeting said notorious bachelor before the break of dawn aside. Hopefully, he'll never know.

She clasped her hands in front of her after knocking on the heavy doors of Lord Clow's house. If you could call it that. The "house" was nearly the size of a mansion. She was nervous and she almost turned around to walk back to the street. Then she remembered Tomoyo's face as they went home last night. She saw a rare fury there. Tomoyo was always as cool and calm as a winter night even in a temper. But last night, Sakura was scared her best friend would bite her head off if she so much as breathed in her direction.

Sakura didn't see her with anyone else but the duke last night. Given his reputation, he must have done something very appalling to upset Tomoyo unbelievably. She couldn't let that slide. No one had the right to disrespect Tomoyo in any way. She should have listened to her instincts last night and kept the duke from Tomoyo.

The cad was as slippery as an eel though. She didn't miss the way he kept Tomoyo away from her. During the supper dance, he had selected a position far apart from Sakura and her partner. At supper, they sat too far for polite conversation without shouting. Even after supper, he had immediately engaged Tomoyo to dance. He couldn't have done a better job at staking claim than if he had peed on her.

The door opened and she saw a mid-age black-haired butler with oddly chatoyant eyes. "I am here to see the duke of Clow. He is expecting me."

The butler sized her up with a raised brow before letting her enter without comment. The hallway seemed endless and maze-like as they walked through the house. He led her to a red parlor before saying, "I shall inform His Grace of your presence, madam. Shall I ring for tea?"

"No, I won't be long." She would leave right at this moment if she could remember the way out.

After he closed the door, she wondered again how she should face the duke. She had to know what happened last night or at least what his attentions are. Probably best that she do this calmly. She would have the advantage of surprise if she decided to slice his throat.

She walked to the hearth, her hand checking for ash in the grate. It seemed the room was not used often. She had just sat down when the door opened. That was quick.

But the man at the door was not the Lord Clow, but a very rumpled under-dressed Lord Wolfcrest. He wore a wrinkled white shirt and well-used breeches tucked in scuffed boots. His sleeves were rolled down to his elbows and his collar exposed his throat. No one could accuse him of being pasty or pale. But what was he doing here looking like he just came out of…

"Lady Avalon? What are you doing here so early… You're not… Eriol's…Are you?"

The matching horrified expressions on their faces held for a moment before Sakura succumbed to laughter. He looked at her as though she were a flying cow. She almost burst in laughter again. "No no! Of course not! I have just arrived. What are _you_ doing here so early?"

"I live here." He said simply, now watching her with interest. He had always found her personality refreshing. It was without the usual affectations of most ladies. She almost fidgeted. "What did you say your reason for being here again?"

"I didn't… I uhh I'm here to speak His Grace about a certain matter of immediate importance…" She was trying hard to keep her curiosity in check. It had gotten her in trouble more often than not, but it still won out now. "My Lord, why are you umm…" Scratching her nose, Sakura dropped her gaze to study the carpet. "You have a peculiar attire so early in the morning…"

Syaoran's brows drew together in confusion for a moment before he remembered his untidy appearance. "Oh ah, I was out riding… a horse!" He could kick himself for that. Of course, he was riding a horse!

Sakura flashed a brilliant smile at him. "Do you love horses then, My Lord? Aren't they just wonderful? Doesn't it feel so refreshing to ride with the winds?" Aren't I an idiot for babbling?

Syaoran blushed averting his gaze. "Oh umm yes…"

He looked at her again. "Lady Avalon, you have a little… something on your… nose…"

When Sakura reached up and rubbed at the opposite side, smearing more ash on her nose, Syaoran automatically raised his hand to help her.

The door suddenly opened.

"It seems I should have taken more time in getting dressed. I do wonder whether I'm early or late."


End file.
